la musique adoucit les moeurs
by kaillou
Summary: Dans un monde alternatif "pseudo renaissance", Quinn, héritière de la puissante famille Fabray se laisse aller à la mélancolie qui la ronge. Sa mère, Judy, décide de faire appel à la grande chanteuse Rachel Berry pour lui rendre l'envie de vivre. (inspiré d'une scène des Borgias) . Je suis nulle en résumé. classé M par sécurité.
1. Chapter 1

**La musique adoucit les mœurs**

Premier mouvement.

« Il faudra bien que tu sortes de cette chambre un jour ! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée là toute ta vie! Tu seras bien obligée d'en sortir un jour! » il y avait du désespoir dans la voix de sa mère. De la tristesse. « Quinn! Allez, sois raisonnable!

- Va-t'en ! S'il te plaît, laisse- moi ! » Quinn regardait obstinément par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir un avenir? Comment pouvait-elle encore être heureuse ? Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle le savait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de commettre l'irréparable était cette vie qui poussait en elle. Alors, elle attendait. Elle attendait que l'enfant vienne au monde pour pouvoir, à son tour, le quitter.

- Quinn ! Ouvre-moi, au moins ! » Elle ne répondait plus. Ça ne servait à rien. Après quelques minutes de silence sa mère ajouta : « Bien, je te laisse ton repas à la porte, manges un peu, sinon je te promets que je te ferais sortir de cette chambre par la force ! »

Elle attendit d'être sûre que Judy se soit retirée en bas avant de prudemment entrouvrir la porte pour jeter un œil. Personne. Et, comme promis, un plateau l'attendait. Elle le récupéra et referma rapidement la porte, se réfugiant dans son désespoir, se coupant à nouveau du monde. Le regardant de loin, à travers la vitre de sa chambre.

Judy ne savait plus quoi faire pour sa fille. Depuis le drame, elle s'était enfermée et ne sortait que la nuit, quand toute la maisonnée était endormie. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour lui faire entendre raison. Pour la sortir de cette mélancolie qui la rongeait lentement de l'intérieur. Qui la tuait à petit feu.

Ne vous y trompez pas, Dame Fabray, comme toutes les femmes de la famille, était une femme de pouvoir, déterminée et obstinée, prête à presque tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et son nouvel objectif, désormais, était d'arracher sa fille à cette lente descente aux enfers. Elle ne s'était encore jamais opposé à son époux. Jamais. Son ascension dans les strates de la société profitant à celle de la famille. Mais les choses avaient changées. Terriblement. Brutalement. Et les conventions qui, auparavant, n'avaient eu que peu de répercussions sur le cocon familiale, allaient, si elle ne faisait rien, détruire le peu de chance qu'il restait à sa fille d'atteindre le bonheur.

Depuis le drame, le sort de l'enfant avait déjà été scellé. Son époux avait tout organisé. Il avait aussi planifié le nouveau futur de leur fille. Leur merveilleuse fille brisée. Qui avait perdu le goût de vivre. Judy l'avait bien vu lorsque Monsieur Fabray avait annoncé ses décisions, Quinn n'avait pas réagi. Elle n'avait pas sourcillé une seule fois. Avant le drame, elle aurait refusé, protesté, argumenté, elle se serait rebellée contre ce destin qu'on lui imposait. Elle aurait piqué une colère. C'était une Fabray. Une battante. Mais depuis ce jour fatidique, elle s'était éteinte. Et cela, Dame Fabray le refusait. Elle se refusait de perdre sa fille en plus de son fils. Mais le temps était compté. Le temps filait. Alors elle devait agir vite. Et pour cela, elle avait eu une idée. Et ce matin serait celui de son premier mouvement.

- Chiara ! Chiara?!

- Oui Madame ?

- Je m'absente pour la matinée, pourrez-vous apporter un plateau à ma fille ? Et vous assurez qu'elle est toujours de ce monde par la même occasion ? -fit Judy avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Oui Madame.

- Je vous remercie. Je me rends chez Dame Corcoran. Je serais de retour en milieu d'après midi.

La demeure de Dame Corcoran se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. C'était elle qui avait initiée Quinn au piano. Judy se souvenait encore de la passion qui avait saisi sa fille alors, pour la musique. Elle passait des heures à ce piano. Se perdait dans ce monde. Transposait en mélodie ses émotions. Ses colères, ses peurs, ses joies, elle en faisait de la musique. Certaines de ses pièces étaient simplement enchanteresses. Mais Monsieur Fabray en avait eu assez. Que sa fille joue du piano était une chose, mais qu'elle en compose et, selon ses termes, lui casse les oreilles toute la journée avec devenait invivable, c'en était trop. Un jour le piano avait tout simplement disparu. Et Dame Corcoran avait été congédié. Monsieur Fabray n'aimait pas la musique. Pour palier à ce vide, Quinn s'était alors plongée dans la lecture qui l'avait menée, tout naturellement, vers l'écriture.

Seulement, maintenant, elle n'écrivait plus. Judy pensait qu'il lui fallait un coup de pouce. Juste un petit. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de Dame Corcoran. La musique pouvait faire ce que personne n'arrivait à réaliser pour sa fille. Lui donner ce lien avec le monde. Lui rendre cette impulsion. Ce souffle. Ce désir de vivre.

La calèche arriva enfin à destination. En descendant de la voiture, elle fut agressé par un nuage de poussière, produit des travaux de rénovation en cours sur la façade du bâtiment. Ce dernier était encerclé échafaudages de bois sur lesquelles des ouvriers s'activaient, sans prêter attention aux badauds qui déambulaient dans la rue, sous leur pieds. Après une légère hésitation, Dame Fabray se faufila à l'entrée. Un domestique lui annonça alors que Dame Corcoran s'était absenté pour la durée des rénovations, ne supportant pas le bruit et la poussière que ces derniers provoquaient. Déçue, elle allait se retirer quand, à travers les coups de marteau et les cris des hommes au travail, elle entendit une voix chanter. Et quelle voix ! Se tournant vers le valet, elle demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Pardon Ma Dame ?

- Qui chante ?

- Oh, c'est Mademoiselle Rachel. Elle a accepté de rester et de tenir la maison le temps que les rénovations se terminent.

- Elle a une voix magnifique...

- Oui, en effet, elle est artiste chanteuse. La grande Rachel Berry ! C'est Dame Corcoran qui l'a formée. Elle est connue dans le monde entier ! En ce moment elle prépare une représentation pour la cour de la Reine ! - le domestique, porter par son excitation, parlait si vite que Judy eut du mal à suivre. Cependant, cette dernière se dit que, finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas traversé toute la cité en vain.

- Oh ! Aurais-je l'honneur de la rencontrer ? - c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande - M'annoncerez vous à la propriétaire de cette voix si prisée ?

- Euh... Et bien... euh.. oui, oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez bien patienter au salon ? Le jeune domestique, prit de court, la conduisit au salon puis disparu. Le chant se tua quelques instants après, et c'est une jeune fille qui vint rencontrer Judy qui patientait, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Dame Fabray ? - la voix, hésitante, sortit Judy de ses réflexions.

- Mademoiselle Berry, enchantée de faire votre connaissance !- Judy se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, devait avoir l'âge de sa fille.- Je m'excuse de venir ainsi à l'improviste et d'interrompre vos exercices vocaux, je désirais m'entretenir avec Dame Corcoran. Votre domestique vient de m'apprendre qu'elle s'était absentée le temps des travaux et que vous teniez la demeure en son absence. Je tenais à vous présenter mes respects...

- Mon domestique ? Ah ! Kurt ! Non, non Kurt n'est pas mon domestique ! Kurt est mon partenaire de chant et un ami ! Le meilleur d'ailleurs ! - la jeune fille respirait la joie de vivre et Judy se dit que oui, vraiment, elle était la personne qui lui fallait.

- Votre voix est délicieuse, c'est un plaisir de vous entendre – fit-elle avec son sourire le plus sincère – Votre ami m'a appris que vous alliez chanter devant notre Reine?

- Oui ! En effet ! J'ai cet honneur. Mais je ne serai pas seule, c'est toute notre compagnie qui joue ! J'ai, bien-sûr, le rôle féminin principal, mais sans mes compagnons, il me serait bien difficile de distraire seule Son altesse et ses conseillers !

- Oh détrompez vous, jeune damoiselle, je pense même que votre voix seule pourrait rendre l'envie de vivre à ma fille...- et voilà la perche était tendue ! Judy trouvait elle-même que c'était un peu gros mais cette Mademoiselle Berry semblait un cœur tendre. Elle espérait juste ne s'être pas trompée sur cette jeune fille.

- Vous me faites trop d'honneur Madame... -puis, après une pause- Votre fille... Si je puis me permettre? Que lui est-il arrivé ?- et voilà ! Judy ne s'était pas trompée.

- Permettez-vous, permettez-vous... » – Judy souriait maintenant, elle savait que cette Rachel serait la clef.

Elle lui présenta alors ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, tout en prenant soin d'obtenir de la chanteuse sa complète coopération. Le premier mouvement était en place. La musique était lancée.

Kurt regardait Rachel depuis un moment maintenant. Cette dernière le sentait. Même en lui tournant le dos, elle sentait les yeux de son ami insister. C'était d'un irritant ! Elle savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa décision, qu'il attendait juste qu'elle l'invite à s'exprimer. Comme d'habitude. Il garderait le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. C'était couru d'avance. Et elle n'allait pas tarder. À craquer. Ça aussi, c'était couru d'avance.

Dame Fabray était partie depuis une heure.

Cela faisait donc une heure qu'elle était en compagnie d'un Kurt silencieux et ce silence lui devenait de plus en plus lourd à supporter. Elle avait beau parler sans fin depuis le départ de leur visiteuse inattendue, le mutisme de son ami n'en devenait que plus assourdissant. Ils étaient tous les deux dans les cuisines, lui assis, le menton reposant sur la paume de la main, la suivant du regard en train de préparer du thé avant l'arrivée de leurs compagnons. Préparer étant un bien grand mot étant donné que Rachel n'avait pas encore réussi à allumer le feu devant faire bouillir l'eau. Dame Corcoran avait emmené ses domestiques avec elle, sur l'assurance de Rachel, bien évidemment, qu'elle s'en tirerait très bien sans personne. Juste elle et Kurt. Mais bien sûr ! Et le feu du foyer s'était éteint, personne n'ayant pensé à l'entretenir. Le reste de la compagnie n'avait pas ce genre de problème, elle, logé à l'hôtel royal. Mais Rachel avait tenu à rendre visite à sa mère, et cette dernière lui avait demandé « un service ». Et là, au mot « service », kurt avait su ce qu'il allait se passer. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une demi seconde à Rachel pour plonger à pieds joints, et répondre à cette femme qui n'avait pas pris la peine de l'élever et avait même demander d'être rétribuer pour ses cours de chant « mais bien sûr ! ». Et voilà. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette Hôtel particulier, empli de poussière, sans domestique, à essayer de répéter comme ils pouvaient, loin du confort dont ils avaient l'habitude et auquel leurs amis avaient droit.

À leur première rencontre, kurt avait pensé que Rachel était candide. Mais non. Ce n'était pas cela. Il l'avait compris plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas priver, sans réel motif, aux gens qui lui demandaient, son aide. C'était juste ainsi qu'elle avait été élevé. Dans la confiance. C'était la clef de sa réussite. Se faire confiance et faire confiance aux autres. Mais ce raisonnement les avait aussi conduit, souvent, dans des situations comme celle où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Et Kurt n'était pas certain qu'accepter l'offre de Dame Fabray fusse une bonne idée. Il connaissait la réputation de la famille Fabray. D'après ses sources, Monsieur Fabray ne s'était pas élevé aux hautes fonctions qu'il occupait à la cour en restant honnête. Loin de là. Des rumeurs pas très jolies- jolies s'entendaient ici ou là sur la famille Fabray et Rachel n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Alors Kurt la regardait sans mot dire. Attendant qu'elle lui permît de donner son avis. D'après son agitation, cela n'allait plus tarder. Elle s'obstinait à tenter de rallumer le foyer, sans succès, et l'insistance de Kurt ne faisait rien pour calmer ses nerfs. Ses limites étant atteintes, cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration, et, se tournant face à son ami, exaspérée, déclara : « Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

- qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose sur le cœur ?

- Oh, comme si ton silence n'était pas assez éloquent ! - s'asseyant en face de lui – allez, je t'écoute, tu es resté cloîtré dans ton mutisme avec ce regard empli de sous-entendu depuis le départ de Dame Fabray. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu désires m'asséner de quelques unes de tes vérités. Alors je t'écoute.

- Bien, puisque tu m'y invites si cordialement, eh ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel ! Donc je disais, puisque tu m'autorises à t'en parler, es-tu bien sûre de vouloir compter dans tes fréquentations les Fabray ? Vraiment ? Parce que, dois-je te rappeler que, Dame Fabray, tout comme son très cher époux, Monsieur Fabray, ne sont pas des personnes réputées pour leur gentillesse et leur ouverture d'esprit. Au contraire ! Ce sont des manipulateurs, l'un comme l'autre, prêts à toutes les bassesses pour arriver à leur fins. Des personnes, dans leur entourage, ont disparus où sont mortes de façon surprenante. Et ces morts, d'après ce que j'en sais, leur ont toujours été profitables. Et même si rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé, il est curieux que cela leur est permis d'accéder à une position plus qu'influente dans ce royaume. Ce sont des serpents ! Et toi, toi, tu acceptes...- après un silence Kurt reprit, plus calmement - tu as accepté quoi exactement, d'ailleurs ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens! **

**Ceci est donc le deuxième chapitre de la musique adoucit les mœurs. Je sais, il m'en a fallu du temps. alors je m'excuse pour le délai, pour les erreurs d'orthographes (je sais que j'en ai fait quelques unes au premier chapitre et dans celui-là il doit en avoir aussi.) Je remercie les quelques lecteurs qui passaient par là et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. ça fait plaisir! **

**Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cette petite chose à laquelle je m'attelle, mais je la finirai. **

**La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est de Thoinot Arbeau - Belle qui tiens ma vie [1589]. vous la trouverez sur youtube. **

**Dernière chose que j'ai oublié de dire la dernière fois : GLEE ne m'appartient pas.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme chaque matin, dés l'aube, elle regardait la rue prendre vie. Dés l'aube. Le même manège se répétait. Dés l'aube. La population, doucement, se réveillait. Dés l'aube…

Et elle, de sa fenêtre, avait l'illusion d'être coupée de ce monde. A travers la vitre, les salutations étouffées des commerçants et des livreurs lui semblaient si loin.

A travers la vitre, protégée de l'agression de la vie à l'extérieur, elle observait sans être vue.

Elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle se nourrissait de la vie des autres, elle qui n'en avait plus. A force d'observer la rue, elle reconnaissait même certains de ses badauds. Elle avait fini par leur donner des noms. A ces badauds récurrents. Elle leur fabriquait une vie, leur inventait une famille, des amis. Remplissait les blancs.

Il y avait le jeune enfant des rues, qui vendait ses services de coursiers. Il y avait le gentilhomme de la fleuriste qui venait toujours à la même heure, le matin, et repartait avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Toujours. Elle le soupçonnait fortement de venir juste pour la jolie vendeuse, et de ne pas oser lui offrir ce fameux bouquet qu'il lui achetait quotidiennement. Il y avait la vieille dame qui, sous le coup de la mi-matinée, s'installait sur le trottoir, en face, sur son tabouret, et, tout en tissant ses paniers d'osiers, hélait chaque passant qu'elle reconnaissait pour tailler une petite bavette.

Elle s'était attachée à cette petite vieille, à force de la regarder depuis sa fenêtre, chaque jour, mener sa petite vie. Elle la voyait plaisanter, rire à ce qu'on lui disait, échanger des banalités. Cette vieille femme, voutée par le poids des années, lui semblait heureuse, pleine de vie. Elle lui faisait presque envie. Elle l'imaginait avec une famille nombreuse, une vie simple, des petits enfants…Elle aimait bien l'imaginer ainsi. Elle préférait. Elle qui ne désirait plus rien, elle qui ne voulait plus rien, elle trouvait cela rassurant. Des gens heureux. Des gens vivants. Ça la changeait.

Elle aimait, quand le temps s'y prêtait, ouvrir ses fenêtres pour laisser entrer dans son univers le brouhaha extérieur, pour l'aider à s'oublier, un peu, pour l'aider aussi, parfois, à sortir de sa propre existence. Pour s'échapper de cette maison, de cette pièce, de cette vie.

Par cette belle matinée d'été, près de la fenêtre ouverte, elle tentait désespérément de s'empêcher de penser à cette vie qu'elle portait. Elle était épuisée par ce mélange de honte, de dégoût de soi, de colère, de peine, de douleur et de deuil. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses cauchemars. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses réveils brutaux pour s'apercevoir, hébétée, au milieu de la nuit, que sa réalité était pire. Elle en pleurait. Jusqu'à se rendormir, vidée.

Et cette nuit n'avait pas été tellement différente des autres. Juste une répétition des semaines précédentes. Au moins, pour une fois, ses nausées matinales lui accordaient un répit. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle cherchait pourquoi elles étaient appelées matinales, ces nausées, alors que, d'après sa courte expérience, elles l'incommodaient toute la journée. Mais pour le moment, elle profitait de ce répit, à sa fenêtre, ouverte sur cette matinée ensoleillée. Elle prenait de grandes gorgées d'air frais, les paupières closes et le visage tendu vers la chaleur du soleil. Cette accalmie lui procura un bien-être qui la fit sourire.

Alors, si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était la quatrième fenêtre en partant de la droite du deuxième éta... Et Rachel arrêta de penser. Comme ça. À sa simple vue. Elle ne bougeait même plus, immobilisée par ce visage angélique, se donnant aux rayons du soleil d'été, souriant. Elle attendit que son cœur s'en remette, avant de reprendre son souffle. Il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour se souvenir du pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Puis le charme s'interrompit au moment où la belle se détourna du glorieux astre du jour et que son visage fut déserté par l'éblouissant sourire dont elle avait gratifié le monde un peu plus tôt.

Rachel, sans réfléchir, oubliant ce qu'elle avait planifié la veille, fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit devant cet ange, elle chanta :

Belle qui tiens ma vie

Captive dans tes yeux,

Qui m'as l'âme ravie

D'un souris gracieux,

Viens tôt me secourir

Ou me faudra mourir (bis)

Aux premières notes, Quinn chercha la provenance de cette voix. Son regard tomba sur un petit bout de femme, sur le trottoir d'en face, et qui la fixait, elle. Quinn réalisa alors, avec étonnement, que cette sérénade s'adressait à elle. Prise d'une peur soudaine, elle se retira dans sa chambre, s'ôtant de la vue de cette étrangère, tout en laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Sans en connaître la raison, son coeur battait la chamade.

Pourquoi fuis-tu, mignarde,

Si je suis prés de toi

Quand tes yeux je regarde

Je me perds dedans moi,

Car tes perfections

Changent mes actions (bis)

Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Elle en était sûre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si ….vulnérable ? Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à la chanteuse au teint mat et à la voix d'or. Des passants s'étaient arrêtés pour l'écouter et un cercle de spectateurs s'était formé autour de la jeune chanteuse qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux la fenêtre de Quinn.

Tes beautés et ta grâce

Et tes divins propos

Ont échauffé la glace

Qui me gelait les os,

Et ont rempli mon cœur

D'une amoureuse ardeur.

Finalement, doucement, Quinn commença à réapparaitre à la fenêtre. Prudemment. Elle restait sceptique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter. Cette voix lui donnait la chair de poule. Cette voix lui berçait l'âme. Ou ce qu'il en restait…

Mon âme voulait être

Libre de passion,

Mais l'amour s'est fait maître

De mes affections

Et a mis sous sa loi

Et mon cœur et ma foi.

Rachel avait occulté la foule amassée devant elle. Son attention se portait uniquement sur cette fenêtre. Et plus particulièrement, sur la jeune demoiselle qui s'y trouvait. Le reste, désormais, était sans importance. Ce qui était plutôt étrange pour elle qui aimait répéter à qui voulait l'entendre, que son seul amour était et resterait la scène.

Approche donc ma belle,

Approche-toi mon bien,

Ne me sois plus rebelle

Puisque mon cœur est tien,

Pour mon mal apaiser

Donne-moi un baiser.

La jeune beauté la regardait maintenant. Et Rachel voulait l'éblouir. Elle voulait l'impressionner. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait conquérir autre chose que le monde du spectacle. Ce que voulait Rachel, Rachel l'obtenait. Et ce qu'elle désirait, c'était séduire cette blonde. L'unique auditrice qui comptait à ses yeux.

Je meurs, mon angelette,

Je meurs en te baisant

Ta bouche tant doucette

Va mon bien ravissant

À ce coup mes esprits

Sont tous d'amour épris.

Quinn se laissait porter par la mélodie, par la voix de cette petite brune. Elle appréciait la chanson, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cette parfaite inconnue lui faisait l'honneur d'une sérénade, mais elle décida d'en profiter. Et puis cela faisait si longtemps. Même si elle n'était pas interessée, cela faisait toujours du bien à l'égo. Sans s'en apercevoir, Quinn se mit à sourire.

Plutôt on verra l'onde

Contremont reculer,

Et plutôt l'œil du monde

Cessera de brûler,

Que l'amour qui m'époint

Décroisse d'un seul point.

Elle souriait! Elle souriait ! Et elle souriait grâce à elle! Rachel avait l'impression d'avoir accompli un exploit tant elle se sentait fière. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait éveillé l'interêt de la belle, elle ne devait surtout pas le perdre. Elle lui fit donc sa plus gracieuse révérence et fit mine de se retirer.

- Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?_ vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre chanteuse inspirée par la plus belle des muses! (Rachel était assez contente de sa trouvaille, Quinn trouva cela juste un peu trop) Je n'ai pas pu me retenir en la voyant à sa fenêtre!

Vous... Vous reverrais-je? _Quinn ne savait pas pourquoi elle posait cette question, mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Avec un sourire Rachel répondit :" plus tôt que vous ne le pensez! Ayez juste confiance en l'avenir!"

Et sur ces mots, Rachel disparut des yeux de Quinn.


End file.
